


something more in common

by Shitfacedanon



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Borderlands AU, F/M, John's Loaders, Trans Character, trans headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitfacedanon/pseuds/Shitfacedanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been years since he had been known as either Handsome or Jack, now he was simply John, owner of the unassuming John’s loaders, and partnered with the now on and off Vault hunter turned assistant Gaige. After a night of booze fueled bonding the pair discover something in common beyond just a mutual interest in the other. </p><p>Oh yeah and then they fuck or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something more in common

**Author's Note:**

> based off a borderlands AU called john's loaders where Handsome somehow survives the events of BL2 and ekks out a living as a junk dealer or something idk. I didn't make it.

John cursed under his breath; the air was typically hot, that he was used to. Yet today it carried a particularly humid quality, much to his frustration. Heat, dry heat he could handle to a degree. He’d gotten used to Pandora’s climate by now, not to say he enjoyed it by any stretch, no John hated Pandora’s weather. In fact he hated Pandora itself, every aspect of it. Yet time had a odd way to wearing down even the most intense resistance, and eventually he could bare to step outside for more than just a few minutes before breaking out in a deep sweat. 

But this, this is just too much. It was not just the increasingly heady amount of sweat he was building up by then, it was how the humidity caused his clothes to feel just that much more uncomfortable to wear, making them both damp and clingy in that extra special uncomfortable way. And he only went in just a pair of khaki cargo pants and a ragged dusty wife beater of all things, yet even that had proven excessive.

“Just one more reason I hate this place.” He muttered. John stopped for the briefest of moments, wiping his forehead to clear it of the seemingly infinite supply of sweat and grime that his brow collected. He soon wiped his hand clean on his now slightly damp pant leg and continuing to pull the prize of the day, a pair of only moderately broken Hyperion loader bots, still in decent enough shape they could ideally be repaired and even refitted. If all went to plan, they’d provide some much needed help at his business.

Little by little he pulled and tugged on the rope harness tied to an oversized dolly cart the machines rested on, his pace little more than a slow crawl at best. He heaved and grunted in frustration, partially at the weight, partially at his own easily exhausted body, but mostly at the damned heat.

As if having taken offense to his attitude and also to spite him, a strong gust of wind blew a thick cloud of sand and dust directly into his face. John dropped the rope and let out a string of curses as he went to clear his eyes.

“OH FOR FUCK SAKE! GOD DAMNIT, YEAH THANKS I NEEDED THAT AS WELL. WHY NOT SEND SOME ANIMAL TO CLAW MY OTHER EYE OUT WHILE YOU’RE AT IT? Gooood I hate this place so much.” 

“Then why do you live and work here?” a lively looking redhead asked him coyly, her face holding an amused smile. Her hair was held back and covered by a bandana, and she was dressed similarly to him, though with the added getup of a belt of tools and chest harness for gun ammo. She stood in the center of a flatbed welded onto a repurposed bandit technical and walked towards its edge.

John shot an irritated look her way, as if that would suddenly will her to help him; alas she remained where she was. A weathered and beaten looking Hyperion made shotgun held by the barrel in one hand, the butt resting on the flatbed, and her other arm resting on her hips. Realizing a simple look wouldn’t get what he wanted, John finally moved to asking for help.

“Gaige could you get your lazy ass down here and help me load this crap up?” John said in a tone that to others would have sounded rude, but to her ears, already accustomed to his manners and ways, knew he was only putting up an act. She smiled that coy smile, same as before, and after giving a quick scan for any roaming bandits or local wildlife, hopped down and holstered the gun to her back.

“For a dude with arms as big as yours, you certainly are one weak ass old man. Old man.” Gaige said playfully, moving to help remove the netting keeping the loaders fitted to the dolly.  
“HEY. I am not old, KID.” John tossed back at her, putting extra emphasis to the last word. Most of his attention was fixed to the task at hand.

“Old enough to be my dad…” Gaige stopped fiddling with the dolly and straps for a moment and turned her head upwards to John.

“Even older probably.” Mockingly she said, her smile now a sly grin.  
John shot her another annoyed look, though the faintest smirk tugged on the corner of his lips.

"Please, you're young enough to be in high school, pumpkin." John spoke, trying to make his tone sound extra annoying.

"Have you done your homework for the night? Do you need a chaperone to the prom? Are you eating all your vegetables young lady?"

John stood upright and had his hands on his hips, swaying his head in tune with his words, as if he was some stern caring parent of hers instead of her boss and mentor. A light titter escaped his lips afterwards.

"I am not that young. Heck I'm twenty one, John. That's old enough to legally drink!"

"Not that ‘legal’ ever stopped you before." Said John, amused.

"Drinking age limits are soo not like punk rock. Besides like half of everything on this planet is more likely to kill me anyway.”

“Yeahhhhh.” Said John. “But most booze here is deadlier than Skag poison. Probably more effective even too.” 

Gaige perked up.

“Yeah! See. So what’s it matter? Besides, does this planet even have a legal drinking age?”

John paused for a moment, considering her question. It was a simple one, yet the sort that one took for granted so easily that they never actually thought of an answer.

“Uh. I think so? I mean Opportunity had one. Uh. Does that count?”

Gaige shot him a stern look.  
“No John. It doesn’t.”

“Well then no. I guess there isn’t. Anyway who cares, we gotta get this crap back at the shop asap. It’s getting close to sundown and I don’t want to be out here at night.”

Gaige nodded in approval, and moved to bring the dolly’s edge parallel to the flatbed’s own. Then turning back to John, she gave him a half way blank look mixed with a slight expecting one. He was heaving, sweat dripping down his forehead and leaving a damp stain on the upper collar of his shirt. It clung to him in a manner that almost showed off his frame. She stared at it for a bit and John as well. 

He wasn’t too unattractive. Even for his age, he had a gruff quality to him. Plus the character, the personality, the charm. Those were what she really enjoyed most about him. John could go on for hours about this or that technical related matter and she’d find herself hanging on every word with eager ears. 

Though words aside, he made decent eye candy. A little flabby yes, but nothing she’d ever consider unattractive. Why, she even liked it in a way. Though those arms, those strong looking arms, those she couldn’t help but really like most.

“Hey. You gonna work or stare cause if so, I charge a hundred dollars a pic.” John quipped, bringing her out of her little stupor. Gaige found herself go just the faintest bit cold and also found a pressing need to fix her pants up. Were they getting clingier or was her interest in him getting the physical better of her? She shook off the embarrassment and quickly toyed with him right back.

“Oh please. That’s a hundred too much. In fact, I’d pay you to keep them away from me. Or maybe you should be paying me to accept them! HA.” She said with a smile.

“Oh please. As if you could afford it.” John shot back. Giving her his own smile and laughing coyly. He walked over to the flatbed’s controls and began to tilt it, shaking his head in amusement as he did. 

As Gaige went to work, she moved to fiddle with the dolly’s push lever, cranking it up and down, putting all of her weight into it.

John kept his gaze glued to her, mostly to make sure nothing happened, but also to be able to help her if she needed it. As he did he let his mind drift, keeping his eyes fixed on her, eating up her little details. How odd was it now that this girl, or more accurately, women, had only a few years ago tried to kill him. And here she was helping him. John still hadn’t fully come to terms with it and his mind always numbed in a way whenever the full reality of things hit him.

And now she worked for him. She was his employee, his assistant, and in a way student. Though the truth was, she didn’t really need the help. Sure there were some things she needed improvement on, here and there. Little things, but they were things she could fully deal with on her own. In a way he almost felt humbled by her, she was so young still and yet so skilled, so smart. More than he was at her age. Yet she chose to stay with him, ask him for advice and even the occasional lecture. 

He felt himself smile warmly. He liked it. It reminded him of those old days when he was a young programmer at Hyperion, ready and eager to learn and create. And this girl rekindled those old feelings. His eyes scanned her, looking up and down. She was cute he had to admit. How she tied her hair back, that youthful smile, and that energy! She was like a firecracker that never ended, or a little sun that burned brighter than all others.

And her shirt was apparently clinging to her as well. Every press she made, pushing her weight into the level caused her not immodest chest to bounce up and down. John averted his eyes for just the briefest of seconds, coughing to clear his throat in tandem, only to turn back just as quickly. He felt his face grow a different kind of hot than the grueling kind that had tormented him that day, his body felt… off, not unpleasantly so though. He continued to stare.

‘Was this okay?’ He wondered. Yeah there was an age gap he understood that. But, it wasn’t like too extreme. She wasn’t some dumb kid. Though he was still an old man in a way, not exactly too old, yet not as young as he used to be. 

‘Was it okay to like her like this?’ His thoughts repeated once more. He had been alone for a while now. Sure Ellie was always there not far from his own shop, and she was always friendly enough. But she was never his type, and deep down she was too much like her mother Moxxi, and that little aspect was more off-putting to him than anything else.  
But with Gaige, there was something. What exactly, he didn’t fully know. He liked her, he knew that. How much though? He continued to nod of in his own little world.

“So hey uhhhh John. Pandora to John! Should I be charging you now then?” Gaige spoke up. 

“W-wha?” John muttered back.

“You were zoning off. And also looking at my chest.” She said, a smirk on her face.

“Oh. Uhh yeah sorry.”He responded, blushing intently and rubbing the back of his neck. 

Gaige, without warning, then brought her hands to her chest, cupping them both and then letting them bounce back down without a word, eliciting a double take from John.

“Like what you see? Heehehehahaha.” She began to laugh before returning her attention back to the job on hand. That stupid heady heat returned to John, and he felt another certain desire crop up that he’d wish would really go away.

‘Yep. Definitely her energy I like.’ John thought, trying not to let his mind wander any further. As he and Gaige moved to hook the pair of loaders and the dolly to the flatbed, he thought of her jumping up and down naked for a spell and realized he’d failed utterly in that regard. 

The rest of the day was spent returning back home to John’s shop, the titular “John’s loaders.” The pair had mercifully avoided any run-ins with either bandits or wildlife, and could rest easy upon passing through the reinforced junk yard gates that formed the entrance. Upon their closing, Jack drove the technical near the entrance to the garage, and then backed it in.

After that, what little remaining daylight was left, was spent unloading the bots and dragging them into storage for later. Neither was particular invested in any further work, and considering the good haul they had made anyway, felt they were deserving of a rest. 

Gaige had wandered off into what served as their personal quarters, electing to head to the kitchen, John however instead flopped himself into a beaten and worn couch that sat inside the shop’s version of a living room. Sitting in front of it, was a beaten looking old Echoscreen set that still somehow managed to function. As John looked at it dully, he then chastised himself for forgetting to grab the remote. Weakly he tried to move, but laziness mixed with fatigue kept him glued to the seat. He Felt hot, and still humid, not as uncomfortably as before, yet still enough to be noticeable. His shirt and pants had dried by now, though still held a nasty funk that he was too used to to really be bothered by now. 

John stared up to the unmoving fan that hung above and mentally willed it to start. Obviously it didn't and he questioned why he had thought that would remotely work.

‘If only I was a siren. Wait that’d be pretty terrible actually.’ He mused to himself. 

Staring at the hallway that marked the end of the shop’s living room and other entrances to the other living spaces, he waited expectantly for Gaige to join him. Yet all that did was the sound of glass clattering and the motion of things being put in and pulled out of a buzzing fridge.

John continued to sit lazily, still waiting impatiently for Gaige. Still the fan remained unmoved by his blank stares and after another minute passed with no change to this circumstance, he lost his patience and called out to Gaige.

“Gaige!” He said, trying his best to put on a concerned tone to his words.

“What?” She responded.

“I need your help! There’s something very important I need a hand with!” 

“Okay! One sec.” She called back, and John smiled contently, his plan was working already. In short order she joined him, head poking out from over the wall.

“Sup? What’s the matter?” She said expectantly.

Weakly John lifted his arms, deliberately keeping his words to himself, intentionally trembling a lone pointed finger; he cast it at the light switch that also started the fan.

“I’m tired, could you turn on the fan for me.” John asked, trying his best pity face.

Gaige looked at the switch in question, then back at John, and after a brief moment of incredulousness, gave out a light cackle. 

“Hehehehehahahaaa!… No. You lazy bastard. Hahaha, friggin’ fan switch. Heh heh.” And then left him to himself. 

As before John just sat there alone and in silence. He stared at the fan again and then called out to Gaige once more.

“Come on! I’m tired. And plus I’m your boss! You have to do what I say!”

“You’re my boss yes.” Gaige replied. “Not my master. Do it yourself Johhhhhn. Besides I got something nice in store I'm working on.”

John perked up at those words, and wondered what she could be talking about. Grunting in exasperation, he weakly and slowly lifted himself off the couch, almost as if chained there by his own lethargy. Finally he walked to the fan switch and flicked it, the machine humming to life and granting him some much needed cool air. He then marched towards the echoscreen and snatched the remote, holding it firm before planting himself back in ‘his spot’.

Bringing the machine to life he flipped through various channels, almost all sponsored or owned in some degree by Hyperion. He furled the corner of his mouth in bitterness at the sight of that oh so familiar bright yellow and white bolded H emblazed in the center. 

Rapidly switching through the channels for something that didn’t offend his sight, he eventually settled on some semi bland education program about loader bot manufacturing and general programming. He smiled involuntarily; this was more to his tastes. It was something familiar that didn’t carry some bitter or unpleasant memories with it.  
The narrator went on about the specifics of the whole process, giving to John's perception an overly simplified explanation of the whole deal.

‘Ha, that’s not how it works you numbnuts!’ He thought, the narrator missing out on some critical step. John tittered briefly at further errors, only to have his mood turn sour at the sight of something that carried certain bitter memories.

“Originally loader designs were limited to purely constructive and manufacturing purposes, however their design was heavily expanded upon and streamlined by Former Hyperion president, the late Handsome Jack himself.”

John's face went blank, though his mind sped with a flash of various memories of those old times. On the screen was a clip of him reviewing various then new models before they were approved for production. 

He remembered that very moment; he remembered the factory, the people, and the machines. He had built those machines, designed them, and improved them where needed. And it was then time to show off his labors, like some proud parent. 

John cast his gaze down and then up again, looking at his surroundings and then at the screen. 

“Man, how do you go from that to this Jackie?” He asked himself aloud. 

“You say something?” Gaige said, interrupting his train of thought as she entered the room. She was holding a box of some reheated pizza in both hands and offered it to John.

“Hungry?” She said. John nodded, grabbing the box and pulling a slice free. 

“What the hell are you watching?” She asked him.

“Just an educational program.” Was all he could say back. Gaige cast her attention at the screen, grabbing a slice of pizza for herself. She stared at the screen, eating up its details along with the food. Only to almost spit it out when she caught a glimpse of John back when he was known as Jack.

“OH MY GOD! THAT’S YOU!” She said, pointing excitedly at the screen.

“Oh my god you look like such a dork. I can’t believe you thought that mask ever looked good.”

John only muttered and waved her off. 

“Oh stop being such a baby you nerd!” She said, punching him in the shoulder lightly.

“That’s all in the past as they say! Besides you’re better now. And better looking I’d say.”

“hmmph.” John grunted back, still mopey, though with a slight smile on his face.

“Ahhh! Ahhh! See! You are so totally grinning you old fuck! Come on! Smile a bit. And you do look better! A little gruff perhaps, but I think it’s nice at least. Heck… Even. Handsome. In a way.” As she spoke, her words began to turn more timid near the end. John looked her way and raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” He asked, his tone curious yet still somewhat blank. 

“Yeaaahhh! Like. Totally. Totally punk rock. Even. I’d say.” 

John smirked a bit and felt his ego rise a bit out of the muck it had been in. Then took notice of something and widened his eyes.

“Are you blushing?” He asked Gaige.

“What? Noimnot.” She said quickly and tried to look away.

“YOU ARE! YOU NERD! YOU ARE TOTALLY BLUSHING! What you gotta crush on old Jack? Can’t say I blame you, I mean I am pretty handsome looking even in this fucked up state.” John beamed.

“I do NOT have a crush on you John!”

“Ohhh then why are you still blushing?” He said obnoxiously.

“It’sss…. Hot is all! The temperature just got to me!” Gaige folded her arms and furled her mouth.

“Oh please, you are such a liar! The fan’s cooled the room down. You have a crush on me! Admit iiiittt!” John began to tap her shoulder in tandem with his words.

“Alright fine!” Gaige threw her arms up and then folded them again.

“I… Might have maybe had one on you when I was young. Like back before you took over Hyperion… And maybe even a little after... Like ONLY A GRUDGING ONE!” 

“Haaaaa! I totally knew it!” He said, punching the air. For a few minutes after, he said nothing and Gaige did neither. The room was silent save for the sound of the Echoscreen and them eating the leftovers. John periodically stared at Gaige, her face still flush with embarrassment. Finally he broke the silence.

“Sooo. Is it weird at all to you that you’re working for me now?” He asked her.

“I mean what with all past history between us and all.”

Gaige remained silent and bit her lip, her eyes rolling as she thought of how to respond.

“Yeauuuugggghhh. Kinda? I guess? Maybe. Sorta.... I don't know...” She threw her arms up and shrugged.

“So. You still got a crush on me?” 

“JOHN!” 

“Hey it’s a valid question.”

“Oh boy!” Gaige said, suddenly getting to her feet.

“LOOK ALL THE PIZZA HAS BEEN EATEN! I SHOULD TOTALLY THROW THE BOX OUT.”

“What? But there’s still some left. Don’t change the subject Gaige.”

“NOPE. IT’S ALL GONE.” Suddenly she slammed the box closed and began to rush off with it.

“I SHOULD TAKE THIS OUT, BERIGHTBACK!” and then she disappeared into the hallway, out of sight and with John once again left alone with his thoughts.

“Wait, does she actually have a crush on me still?” His eyes widened and he suddenly went silent. John gulped at the thought.

‘No no no. This is a joke. Like… She’s just kidding. Yeah! It’s all just a joke. Your assistant does not have a crush on you John! Totally! Hehehe. Right? Right! Yeah! Right!’ 

Somehow the reassurance felt hollow in his head and John didn’t know if that was better or worse.

‘Oh man, but what if she does? Crap this is already kinda weird, her working for me.’ He thought.

John sat in silence again and stared aimlessly ahead. 

‘What if I like her too? Is that weird? Does that make things awkward? More awkward? Shit.’

John cast his gaze at his lap, letting his mind further wrap itself over his thoughts.

‘Do I like her? Like that at least? She's smart, peppy, full of energy’ He curled his lips upward.

‘And joking and bashing aside we do get along really well. Hell I even like that. No one else snarks back as well as she can, well save for Nisha. But that's not an option anymore obviously...’

John kept his gaze down, staring aimlessly. Other thoughts, thoughts related to himself ran through his mind.

"Is there too much of an age difference between us? I mean Gaige isn't like a kid or anything. Does this make me like some perverted old man?"

His gaze then focused to his crotch and John released a soft sigh.

‘Is that even the biggest physical hurdle to worry about? I mean. Like assuming anything happens between us, she'd be all right with that crap, right?’

"Man, times like this I miss Hyperion." John muttered under his breath.

Finally Gaige returned, and awkwardly placed herself on the couch again, this time remaining silent. John looked at her curiously.

‘What’s going on in that smart and pretty little head of yours pumpkin?’ He wondered before turning his head back to the screen.

‘Man what do I do about this? This is so weird. Is it? Man like she’s cute yeah but. I am a weirdo for liking her maybe? Do I like her? I mean I do but, like do I like her in the same way she likes me? I mean, does she even actually like me that way? Man I'm getting all ahead of myself here! It's just a silly crush... Right?’ John thought. He loosened his throat with a short cough and turned his head at Gaige.

“Hey. So you said you had something special in mind? What is it?”  
Gauge gave him an inquisitive look and then a surprised one once she remembered what he was referring to.  
"Oh yeah! One sec." She said excitedly and then leapt off the couch, releasing a sigh of relief as she did.

 

 

Gaige was happy for any excuse to escape the awkward tension, even if she did enjoy being around John and the little spats with him. Still, being reminded of her former infatuation for the ex-president in his hey-day was not a thing she wanted very much too even acknowledge, let alone be teased about. It was an embarrassing thing to her, especially once she learned what sort of person he was then. Still, even for a corporate soulless bastard, he had a charm even then she admired in a begrudging sort of way. He was funny, full of energy, and for all the seeming displays of idiocy, actually pretty smart. Heck even when he seemed dumb it often times turned out to be an act. Such a thing only made him smarter. And even in his disheveled state he was just as cunning, just as clever, and just as skilled with machines. She could watch him for hours; she often did even, simply gazing at him, eating up his words as he explained this line of code or that program. That even with a vastly more limited amount of resources, he was still able to build and create made John seem all the greater to her, as if nothing really could beat him she considered then and there. She released a wistful sigh and then caught herself. Gaige stopped where she was and stood for a brief moment, and considered her thoughts.  
‘I do not have a crush on John. I totally do not have a crush on John. I mean, still have one. Yes. It’s just admiration is all. There’s nothing wrong with our relationship. It is a purely professional and educational one and nothing more. Well okay maybe friends as well.’ She thought.

Gaige continued on to her destination, and attempted to put her worries behind her.

‘I mean so what if I sorta kinda zone out and just stare at him for a while. That’s normal! I just like to listen to him talk is all…’ she thought some more and ventured onward, her heart beating and her face flushed hot. Part of her wondered why this was bothering her so much, if she didn’t have a crush still, than why would she get so adamant about it? It was nothing to be ashamed about, she was young back then, naïve, and ignorant to an extent as to whom he really was. It was perfectly excusable she felt.  
But then again, she realized. It hadn’t been the idea she had a crush on him back then that had made her so flustered. It was only when John asked if she still had one that had gotten her all bothered. She wondered why, even if some small part of her knew the answer already, but just didn’t want to say it. As if it wanted to tease her alongside with John over her feelings and emotions, just so when whatever truth came forth, it could gloat over having known all along what was clearly so obvious to it. Gaige shook her head, and attempted to forget such thoughts.

‘This is silly.’ She mused.

She walked towards the kitchen, pulling free from the old refrigerator two ice cold frosted bottles of off world whisky. It had taken her a good while to just save up for them, and even more to afford the transportation and digi-teleportation costs as well. But they were money well spent she felt, and after all the work the pair did, especially this day, she thought they deserved a nice little treat. 

She moved towards an old cabinet placed not far from the fridge and pulled free two relatively clean glasses and held both the bottle and them in both her hands, then made her way back to John.

“Oh man I hope he likes this.” She muttered eagerly under her breathe, trying not to shout the words with excitement.  
Shortly afterwards Gaige joined with John who was staring at the echoscreen, he had changed the channel to something about the latest scientific advancements in AI and looked particularly engrossed, his posture was somehow worse than before, yet looked as if he was perfectly comfortable, his attention fully fixed on the show. That is until Gaige arrived. 

“Hey.” He said monotonously, giving her only a glance.

“Hey.” Gaige returned to him, sitting next to him and holding the booze and glasses like a prized catch.

“Look what I goooooot.” She said, waving them enticingly in front of John. His face shifted to an interested look, and slowly, he pushed himself upwards, grunting from exertion as he did.

“What the hell is that?” John said, a hint of curiosity hanging off his words.

“This here John, is some grade-A, Jakops brand honey whiskey straight from the finest distilleries of planet Dionysus!” She said proudly, a wide smile joining her words. John’s eyes widened in awe and his mouth hung open slightly. He swallowed for a moment, then cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"How the hell did you get that? That shit ain’t exactly cheap. I mean not for anyone on this planet."

"John, I'm a vault hunter. You'd be surprised how much cash I can get. I might not being doing that sort of thing all that much nowadays, but I can still pull a few jobs every now and then if I need a lot of scratch in a hurry."

John titled his head, only offering a blank 'huh' to her. He seemed to be fine with her answer, and so didn't press it further.

"Well I'll be a hodunk shithead. Good job on ya." John said, reaching for one of the bottles and glasses. Resting the cup on the floor, he twisted open the bottle, bringing it to his nose and giving it a soft whiff before sighing contently.

"Ah man. I missed stuff like this." He said with a faint smile.

"What? Booze?" Gaige asked.

"No, well yeah I guess. I mean decent stuff. Off world stuff. Stuff that wasn't patched together out of scraps and pre-used garbage. Luxury stuff. Stuff you had to pay "forgetting money" for."

"Uhhh Forgetting money?" Gaige asked.

"Some stupid term. Like when you're so rich you can just burn cash and forget it. Like buying a living diamond horse for example."

Gaige gave out a chuckle, memories of some of Jack's first echocalls to her and the others rushing back.

"Oh man. What was it called again? Uhhh uhh... Butt Stallion? Yeah! That's it. Butt Stallion. Oh god I can still remember that whole conversation." Said Gaige.

"You do?" John asked, picking his glass up and pouring some of the amber colored liquid into it.

"Yeah! "I was gonna call it piss for brains in honor of you, but that just seems immature."" Gaige began to mimic John's voice in an exaggerated tone, giving out a hearty laugh afterwards.

"You know, I can't even remember that call. Most of them sorta merge together you know?"

"Not for me. I can remember quite a lot. You might have been a total asshole back then John, but you did have a funny sense of humor. Also a messed up one but, well, let's just leave it at that."

"Yeahhh..." John said. He released an embarrassed sounding chuckle, though to Gaige it sounded more like a shameful one instead. 

"Also gotta say, it's certainly nice to have some booze that won't run the risk of making you blind."

"Yeah. That's a huge plus." Gaige responded, pouring some of the drink into her own glass. She looked at John and offered her glass to him.

"Cheers?" She asked.

"Cheers." John said, clicking the rim's lightly in a satisfying ding noise and then slowly downing the bittersweet drink. It felt good. Very good. John let it sit in his mouth for a brief moment, letting his tongue savor the flavor. It was familiar, like an old friend returned after years away. The bitter taste of the alcohol made his tongue sting ever so slightly and numbed it as well. Swallowing it, he tasted a middling sweet flavor that tasted vaguely of caramel and honey. As he felt it slide down his throat, he felt his body warm ever so slightly and released a small content sigh. 

Gaige felt different however. It wasn't the first time she had ever been drunk before. Her time trying to help Moxxi form an alliance with the Hodunks and Zafords had been her first and in all truthfulness, only previous time. As fucked up as the moonshine's taste had been, she rather enjoyed the dizzying feeling the stuff gave her. Though she had tried to buy some more off of Moxxi, the comely and rather buxom lady had refused, mostly out of concern for Gaige's health. Even after insisting and practically begging, Moxxi still refused, and given that she was a mother, Gaige realized she shouldn't had been surprised, the lady probably saw her as some kid still.  
But this time was different; this stuff tasted far better, though certainly had less of a kick than the infamous Zaford moonshine. The honey was pleasant, faint as to not be overpowering, yet to her taste, a bit too faint. The bitter aftertaste somewhat a bit overpowering for someone unused to drinking such as her. Still, she soldiered on and gulped it down, letting the pleasant buzz reach her head.

It was going to be a fun evening she felt.

The next hour, the pair sat and enjoyed themselves. Slowly they enjoyed the gift Gaige had granted them both, sipping on their glasses at first, and then once the alcohol started to really kick, from the bottles directly. They chatted, made jokes, and poke fun at one another. But it was a light sort of fun, the kind of two long friends, partners who had come to know one another intimately. Who had picked up on the other's little detail's, the kind even they weren't aware of themselves.  
John mocked Gaige's excitability and the infamous third place loss at the Eden-5 science fair, and Gaige made fun of Jack's tendency to dress like a bum even when he was rich. 

"What was up with all those layers?" She had joked.

And John and Gaige would laugh in turn at their own expense. But soon, the mood took a peculiar though not uncomfortable turn. Eventually, when they had run dry of jokes to make, and humorous stories and tales to share, the topic went to the realm of themselves. Their personal lives, memories, family, friends, and private details. It was a slightly somber mood, quiet, though not without its own type of satisfaction, and the pair fully enjoyed hanging off the other's words, eagerly lapping up their respective stories.

And then... in time, like the stories, the booze's affects began to leave them. Their once heady drunkenness faded into a pleasant buzz. And the mood of the night became subdued. 

But yet they still talked, more calmly, quietly, less like partners or even friends and more like something neither could quite put their fingers on. And then the topic of the moment turned to their deepest secrets, those that either were willing to share at any rate...

Gaige looked at John, her face was stoic, betraying nothing as to her intentions that moment. She felt the pleasant dizziness slowly ebb, only the last final traces remaining and wished them to stay. She realized then as she glanced down to her bottle, that perhaps in retrospect, she should have ordered more. 

She looked back at John, and thought that in all honesty, she didn't really care. At that moment, sitting next to him, hearing him talk, watching the way his face changed and shifted as his mood did, how he would smile and beam one moment, or how forlorn he'd look another. She found that in its own way more satisfying than any drink. She looked back to the bottle and placed it to the side of the couch and out of the way, and then looked back to John and bit her lip expectantly. 

She wanted to tell him something. Her heart beat rapidly as that question came to her mind, the words refusing to leave her lips. She thought of them, rolling her eyes in thought as she tried to think how to best word what she wanted then so badly to say.  
Gaige clenched her fist, and gripped her jeans tightly with the other. 

‘This is so stupid. I've killed bandit kings by the dozens, built super advanced robots out of garage parts in a shed. And even took down a major corporation. So why is this simple little thing becoming so hard to do?’ she thought.  
"Hey, you alright?" John asked, his face one of concern.

"I-..." But the words halted on her lips. Gaige felt her right hand tremble involuntarily. Her heart beat stronger then, almost painfully so. She felt even dumber then, she knew what this pain was and what caused it. 

"John. I uh-." She tried to tell him. Tried to let him know, perhaps not exactly what was on her mind, but at least that she was okay. She felt him owed at least that much. She swallowed a pocket of air, and cast her eyes downward. 

"Yeah?" John said, slightly concerned but also curious. Gaige looked back up at him and after nibbling and then licking her lips, she inhaled.

‘Okay. Just say it Gaige. Just tell him. Everything will be okay. What's the worst that can happen anyway?’ She thought.

"John... I Lik-BURp!" Right as she was about to confess a small burp escaped her throat and Gaige covered her mouth just as quickly, her face turned a bright red and she cursed herself.

‘DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT.’ She screamed internally.  
‘I WAS SO CLOSE TOO!’  
John raised an eyebrow, his head tilted to the side.

"You… Lick? W-what?" He said, confused.  
Gaige slapped her forehead and dragged her palm down her face. Mentally shrugging, she decided there was no better chance than now. After all, with that little embarrassing outburst, the moment was ruined anyway. Might as well jump into things now. She inhaled again, sharper this time, and balled her fists, letting them rest on her lap and finally told John what she had wanted to all the evening.

"John. I like you."  
John sat in silence, giving Gaige that goofy looking confused look of his, she felt her heart explode as she waited for a response.

"Say something you idiot. Anything." She thought to herself. Suddenly John beamed slightly.

"Well uh, okay. Awesome. I like you too Gaige. S'why I let you work for me. You're smart, energetic, and a hard worker." She let her head droop forward, and then brought it back up to pinch the bridge of her nose, giving out an exasperated sigh.

"No John. I don't mean like that. Or at least just like that. I mean... I like you. Okay."

"Whaaat are you saying?"

"Wow, you are denser than lead aren't you? I still... Sorta.... OKAY I STILL HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU ALRIGHT!? There you happy, dumbass?"

Gaige crossed her arms, and furled her lips, her eyes looked downwards in partial annoyance and partial embarrassment. She waited for an answer again, not even sure what she wanted him to say at this point.

"Oh wow." John said, gulping loudly. Gaige looked back up at him. He was blushing, and began to rub his neck, he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Woah. Thats uh. That’s a pretty big thing to say kiddo. I sorta figured you meant that. I just didn't, want to assume anything."

"So then John. What do we do about it?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. 

"What do you wanna do about it?" He asked her.

"I would like very much-." As she spoke, she felt her stomach turn and twist, a sense of nausea began to rise up within her. That stupid sickness she felt when she tried to confess her feelings was returning. She forced it back down, struggling not to stop herself as she spoke.

"-For us to maybe do something about it. That is if you feel the same."

John turned away from her, bringing his hand to rub his fuzz coated chin. He sat in silence, attempting to collect his own thoughts and feelings. He didn't know what to think, he did like her he had to admit, the same way even. But it felt weird, awkward. She was his assistant and employee and if they started ANY sort of relationship, it was not something they couldn't just take back. It would make things troublesome if it didn't work out. 

And what of the age gap? Yeah it was true she wasn't some kid but she wasn't close to his age either. John felt almost as if that in and of itself made it too weird to even bother. He looked downwards, to his crotch and back up and then thought some more.  
What of that issue? How would she react if they decided to make something of their mutual interest? John wasn't exactly nervous or anything, nor was he embarrassed. After all these years living as who he felt he truly was, and with people, friends and lovers both, people who'd never gave him any stress over it and accepted him for who he was, he'd long since grown past those old awkward feelings of anxiety he felt in his youth. 

But still, it was a matter she'd have to learn about sooner or later, and the sooner the better. Honesty in any sort relationship, professional or friendly was important, boundaries, understanding and all that stuff, that was what made a friendship work, and if he really did decide to go far with her, if they both decided to at least try some kind of thing, whatever that ended up being, then she'd need to know. He looked at her stoically, his chin resting on his hand. And he finally gave her an answer.

"Gaige. Do you want a relationship with me?" John asked in an almost professional quiet tone. Gaige was silent for only a brief moment and then nodded a yes.

"Do you feel that this might be weird at all for you? Given who I am and was? My past history? Heck my age even? None of that bothers you at all?"

"Not a bit. As far as I see, you're John now. Not Jack. That man is dead and gone. It's all just you now. And the rest doesn't bother me one bit either. But… A relationship? Man I don’t know. I like you but even that seems kinda a big thing to jump into. Too many damn issues and problems to work over."

John lifted his head from his hand and exhaled.

"Okay. Okay, that's... something to go off on. Good."

"And what about me, John?" Gaige asked.

"What about you?" He replied.

"Do you find anything about me or this weird? I mean, you deserve to voice your feelings on this as well. I don't wanna force or rush you into anything you might not actually want. Whatever that is."

"No, no... I admit this is all sorta a surprise especially given well, heh, you did try to kill me a few years ago, and plus like just today I saw you as just a friend and apprentice and junk. So it is all a bit of a rush, but hell. I used to be handsome jack. I've dealt with more stressful crap."

"Alright then." Gaige began to smile, faintly, her face turned a slight bit red and her eyes started to flutter.

"So then. What does this mean for both of us? We like each other. But I don’t necessarily want to date you." She said.

“And neither do I. Even if I got my own feelings on this.”

“Sooo. Uhh. Hey hear me out here John. Just tossing shit at the wall and all but, uh. Friends with benefits?” Gaige asked.

“What you mean like we’ll still be friends, act like it and such, but still occasionally fuck?”

“Uh, yeah. I guess.” She answered her face now deeply red. John looked upwards, scratching his chin as he thought it over for all of a minute before responding.

“Yeah sure. I can do that.”

“Wow. Really? Just like that? So we got a thing then?” She asked.

"Yeah! Just… Okay there's one little other issue I gotta bring up before we make whatever the fuck this weird ass friendship thing of ours official."

"What's that?" Gaige asked.

"Gaige, how open minded are you exactly?"

"Uhh, I don't know. A lot I guess. I mean I settled on this planet of my own free will right? I'd say that's a pretty good line to judge things off of, right?"

"Yeah. But I mean when it comes to personal tastes. Like what sort of people do you like and prefer?"

"Well I've never really had the chance to like test it out or anything, but like I'm sorta up for a shit with everyone if you follow me. Why you ask?"

"Oh, okay that's reassuring." John exhaled briefly and decided that trying to find the exact words was a waste of time by now. It was best to just be straight forward. And besides, when had he ever been good with words?

"Gaige. I'm trans." John said in the most matter of fact tone. He stared at Gaige passively, his face blank, the only signs of emotion being his curiosity at her response. Gaige's eyes widened and slowly, the biggest grin grew on her face.

"Wow. heheh. Wow. Oh man, of all the..." She began to chuckle playfully and shake her head.

"Oh John. Man. Let me just say we got a little something else in common now." John felt his brain freeze, her words rolling around in his head as he tried to wrap his head around them. 

"So you mean?"

"Yep! same as you, well not exactly the same as you obviously. But hell you get me."

Instead he just began to chuckle then, bringing a hand to cover his mouth. His chuckles turned to laughter and then to an uproarious guffaw. Gaige joined him, though her laughter was more a childish giggle then the explosive hearty joy John's was.

"Ohh wow. hehehe. Wow. Kiddo what are the odds? Like of all the random coincidences, how'd you figure that be another thing we'd have in common?"

"I don't know but god damn that is just funny. And kinda awesome in a way."

"Yeah! heheh. woooo. Oh man. Give me... Give me a sec. My stomach's kinda sore."

"S'alright. Take your time. Sooo John..."

"heh heh. Ahhh. Yeah?"

"So like does this mean we can like fool around now? Act how we want to around each other?"  
John swallowed to clear his throat, and then coughed as well. He smiled warmly at her, and moved to sit right next to her.

"Hey, if your answer's yes kiddo, then so's mine."

"Yes then! Yes!" Gaige said excitedly, practically squeeing in delight, her face lit up in the most heartfelt display of childish joy he ever recalled seeing on her, more than when he had first agreed to take her on as an apprentice, and even more than when they had finished their first project together. Gaige stood up and without warning, sat on his lap. And wrapped an arm around him, bringing the two of them close.

"You know what this now means John?"

"We can have sex and your friends can't complain about it?" John asked. Gaige gave him a playful slap in response and giggled.

"NO you dumbass! Since we’re BFF’s it means you have to do more shit with each other outside of work! Play echosims and watch anime and crap. Buy me allllll soorts of gifts for my birthday!" Gaige brought the back of her hand to her forehead and hung off John like some love struck diva.

"I am a lady of class and I only accept the finest of gifts from my friends. Like guns and cool robot parts."

"You sound like that Hammerlock chick." Said John.

"I know. That was what I was going for."

"Weelll your grace." John said, dragging Gaige back up near him, his tone playful.

"I'll make sure to only get you the highest quality scrap metal and the most expensive moonshine money can buy. And you have to get me all sorts of stuff. Cause that’s what friends do. They buy each other shit."

"Ohhh what a charmer! You really know how to swoon a gal John!"

"Oh I've had lots of practice doll!"

"Oh Joooohn." Gaige said in an exaggerated tone.

"Taaaake me now!" she brought her face near to his and began to laugh.

"Really? I mean like if you want to, like hell I'm up for it. Just... Damn you work fast.”

"Oh god John! You dork...." She gave him a playful light slap on his shoulder and turned quiet, then stifled a low titter. The mood turned calm for a brief moment, neither speaking. John's face shifted, turning from a sly, playful grin to a blank expression, then to an almost shocked one.

"Wait are you actually joking?" Gaige asked.

"Uhhh. Only if you are."

Suddenly the mood turned into something the pair wasn't too sure what to make of. They sat in silence, Gaige's eyes fluttering as her breathe began to turn shallow. She swallowed a gulp of air and spoke, her tone quivering.

"Uh. oh wow. I mean. I didn't think you were being serious about that."

"So you don't then? I mean we don't have to Gaige. I was only sorta kinda serious. Like, it was mostly just a joke. Shit."

"No no! It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm just sorta out of practice is all! Like I'm totally into it!"

"Uh Gaige how much experience have you actually had? Like haven't you said you never even dated before?"

"Uhhh. Yeahhh hehe. How about that, I did say that." She responded, her eyes rolling in embarrassment.

"So technically you've never actually had any experience? I mean unless you had some other friends with benefits."

"Noo. None of that either." She said sheepishly.

"Gaige... Have you ever been with anyone? Like at all?" She was quiet for only a brief moment. Her lower lip bitten and her cheeks flushed a faint red.

"Nope." She said, almost in shame. 

"Really? I'm surprised. You seem like you'd get all sorts of attention."

"Jooohhn." She said, dragging his name out while giving him a stern look.

"Hey ain't nothing wrong with that! So you've haven't been with anyone yet. First time for everything."

"Well in my defense, all of the boys at my high school thought I was a nerd. So fuuuuccckkk them. Assholes."

"Yeahhhh fuck 'em. They don't know what they're missing. Or better yet, uh fuck me?" John said, wagging his eyebrows. Gaige laughed again. 

"Oh my god! You dirty fucker. You keep this up I just might." She shot John a sultry look and shifted herself so she was straddling his lap.

"Okay so I admit I'm inexperienced. Big deal. That just means you'll have to ease me into things."

"I'm fine with that." John said, bringing his arms to her waist and down to her hips, Gaige wrapped her arms around John's neck, bringing her face only inches away from his. Their lips so close, they could feel each other's breath.

"John. I want this okay. I want to do this with you. You’re fun and exciting to be around, we have a lot of similar interests, and heck it’s fun to mess with you and even get a rise out of you. I want this okay. Fucked up as that feels to now say." Slowly she brought their lips near and kissed him deeply, John wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to his own body, the pair letting their arms droop around the other as they savored each other's touch, lips against lips. Slowly they pulled away, Gaige casting her look down.

"I uhh. What do we do now? I mean I know what to do and all. Just. The specifics John!"

"Yeah, don't worry there pumpkin." John said, he held a hint of confidence in his words, an old familiar sense about him that had been absent for years. It felt empowering, ego boosting, but of a different sort than the kind he had held so close to him many years ago.

"John. Don't call me pumpkin again. That is such a mood killer." Gaige chimed in.

"Alright. Gotcha."

 

 

John's relationship with gaige, whatever he could actually call it, especially now, was more complimentary than adversarial. John was not unused to having his ego stroked; he had practically obsessed over it back when he ran Hyperion. Fueling it through either frivolous purchases or in making others suffer. The high he got was damn near addicting then. But this sort was so different. It was like how he felt when he and Nisha were together at their most private, though even that held its own distinct flavor.

This time, he felt empowered not because he made someone weaker, he felt empowered because he was making someone stronger. He was working to make someone else happy. It was odd, awkward, and so unfamiliar but not necessarily unwelcome. 

Gently John pushed Gaige off his lap, guiding her movements, she followed his hands as best she could, standing to her feet, and waiting for whatever he had in store. She smiled faintly. John stood to join her.

"Alright. Sit on the couch and uh. Well, just relax." He said. Wordlessly Gaige did as asked. Letting herself fall gently on the sofa. John got to his knees, placing himself in front of her. Slowly he brought himself near to her face and offered her a warm smile. Gaige looked at him and smiled back. 

John might not have felt himself quite so handsome anymore, yet Gaige felt he was better looking now. His face, roughly hewed and grizzled. A faint five o' clock shadow patched on his face, that broken looking scrap camera that acted as his eye now, and that ever present deep scar that run up and down his face. She liked John dirty and rugged even if she did make a joke at his expense every now and then. Her heart beat faster, yet felt almost pained in a way, aching, as if yearning for something. John brought his lips to hers again, letting his tongue slide past and into her mouth as his hand held her own softly, almost protectively. She felt her heart race, and her body grow hot. She wanted more of his touch, to feel closer to him in every sense of the word. 

Their tongues played and explored one another, John's however seemingly having a far better grasp of things than hers. Gaige mostly ghosted his movements, hoping to at least make things interesting for him. Eventually John parted their lips and brought them to the side of her neck, Gaige felt his breath breeze past her skin, like a feather brushing past, and shivered in response.

"Ohh that's cold." She muttered.

"Mmmhmm." John said, planting a soft peck where his breath had kissed her before. He lowered himself and kissed the base of her neck, right where her shoulder joined with it. Gaige let her breath quicken and involuntarily hitched at his touch. She bit her lip in excitement and pleasure, eager to experience next whatever John offered her. 

Slowly he pulled her shirt up, lifting it up over her head and exposing her stomach and chest. Flecks of freckles coated her skin, joined by splotches of burn scars and deep cuts and gouges that had scared over. John planted a kiss on every one, deliberately letting his cooled breath breeze on her. Gaige had gripped his head, holding him by his hair tightly. She gave out whimpers, moans and gasps with each action of his own and he couldn't get enough of it. 

Gaige sat, letting her mind drift away as she simply relaxed and enjoyed what John gave her. Gently she arched her head back as he kissed her breast, kneading the other in his right hand. His hand felt coarse and rough. A worker's hand, she could almost feel the little cuts that marked his palm. Still, she didn't entirely dislike it. Not enough to want him to stop at any rate. John lowered his attention. He fiddled with her pants, first easily unbuttoning them and then seemingly struggling to pull the zipper down. After an achingly long minute, Gaige opened her eyes and stared down at him.

"Having trouble?" She asked slightly amused.

"No just-. Damnit I got this... Fuck." His fingers pulled and pried to no avail. Gaige, not interested in waiting further, pushed his hands aside and with ease, pulled them down.

"Yeah those are kinda finicky. You gotta tug a certain way as you pull it down."

"Thanks." John said back.

"No problem."

John placed his hands into the side of her pants, asking her to lift herself a bit. Gaige did so, her heart now racing ever faster and her body feeling hot. She swallowed again and began to pant slightly as she tapped her fingers on the couch. She was now dressed in nothing but her panties.

John glanced up at her; gently he kissed her stomach, and brought himself lower and then lower some more.  
Slowly he placed a lone finger under the band of her underwear and looked up.

"You still cool with this?" He asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah totally." Gaige said, still trying to sound confident, she felt ever bit tense.  
John pulled the last bit of clothing Gaige still had and pulled it down, her semi erect cock laying against her stomach. John immediately grasped it, slowly he began to jerk her off, causing Gaige to hitch in breath at his touch and give out a low pleasurable moan.

"ooohh. John. Do that again." She said, tightly grabbing hold of a clump of hair.  
John did as asked, slowly he pulled up and down on the shaft, bringing his mouth to the tip, he gave it a firm, slow lick, letting his tongue drag against it.

Gaige's eyes rolled upwards, giving out a strained murmur as her head arched back. John could feel her pull involuntarily on his head, yet kept where he was.

Softly he licked her again, starting lower, bringing himself up along her shaft and then to the head, making sure to drag himself along the entire way. Gaige released soft little pants, her eyes fluttering open. Her face was a deep red now and she seemed out of it. 

John smiled internally at her little gestures. How easy it was to get them out of her. After a firmer lick than the last, he brought the head of her cock into his mouth, and began to suck on her.

Gaige let her hands hold firm to his hair, little tangles poking out through her fingers. She struggled to hold in a grunt as she felt John work his tongue over her.

"Shit John. You're pretty good at this." She grunted out. John stopped only a bit to respond.

"Eh you get some practice trying to get ahead at Hyperion." He said in the most nonchalant tone of voice.

"What?" Gaige said, only to be answered as John took all of her into his mouth, a jolt of intense pleasure shooting up her spine and spreading out through her frame. Involuntarily she bucked her hips into his mouth, gripping his hair almost tight enough to turn her knuckles white. She felt herself weighed down by the wonderful tingles that passed through her.

If John took offense to her little thrust, then he made no mention of it, continuing to pleasure her. His head bobbed up and down, along her shaft and then to her head, letting his tongue play and tease her, using the moans and other sounds she gave out with each flick here or each press there to guide him. Little by little John increased his pace, going faster and faster up and down, till he had a smooth continuous rhythm going. 

Eventually he settled for letting one hand rest on her stomach while the other supported her dick. As his mouth rose and fell, Gaige pulled on his hair, bucking her hips softly into his waiting mouth. Trying her best to keep mind of John's own comfort. He didn't seem to mind and even seemed motivated to put more energy into it.

In time she had moved too slowly face fucking him. Settling into a gradual movement, each time those lovely little jolts grew more intense for Gaige, yet receded quicker each time, making her grow more eager for them. Her movements soon turned less smooth, less continuous and more towards just eking out as much pleasure as she could. Her movements, each thrust and push into John’s eager mouth turned haggard, weak, stifled almost. Gaige moaned loudly with each buck of her hips.

Finally she felt herself near climax, feeling her body grow tenser, her mind singularly focused towards one goal. The little waves of pleasure grew more intense till finally she they got the better of her and her whole body went stiff.  
Gaige let go of John's hair, letting her hands turn slack as she gave out a low heady drawn out moan.  
John felt Gaige twitch and pulse in his mouth, and as he pulled himself up off her, Gaige came. 

"Shiiiiittttt. Shit John. That was-. That was nice. “She said, a faint weak giggle shortly following her words.

"Only nice?" John said in mock offense.

"Oh you know what I mean John." Her words sounding tired.  
John got up from her burying his face in her crotch, and wiped himself clean, then stood up.

"Hang here for a sec." He said before leaving. A short while later he returned holding a box of tissue paper. As Gaige lay lazily, he cleaned her mess up, then stood in front of her and began to undress himself.

John was more casual with himself than he had been with Gaige, without a fuss or word he pulled his shirt off, and then ditched his pants and underwear without any fanfare, letting them all pile up on the floor like a slob.  
Gaige looked him over as he did. Scars of his own covered his body, more extensive than her own to her surprise, stretching from his neck all the way to his feet in various patterns and types. Burn marks, scraps, little minor cuts and more glaring ones. Some from past fights, some from everyday accidents on the job. She couldn't help but keep her eyes fixed.

He was also surpringly rather hairy, not full chest worth but not light fuzz either. A nice medium she found pleasing to her tastes. Lastly, for a dude who did a lot of physical labor and seemed paradoxically almost like a walking bean pole, he had a decent sized gut on him. Gaige almost felt like laughing a bit at that. He needed to work out a bit more perhaps.  
Finally John finished and then dumped himself on the couch right next to Gaige. Looking at her expectantly.

"Okay. Your turn. Hop to it." He said. After a look of surprise, and a dumbfounded second, Gaige meekly got to her knees in front of John and balled her fists, his legs spread open and all of him and his pussy for her to see.

"Yeah I know it's awesome and all." John said without a hint of irony.

"It'll be even better if you return my little favor."

Gaige continued to stare at a loss, her inexperience hammering on against her head. That was till she shook it free, trying to regain that confidence that seemed to so easy come to her in any other situation. Why was it absent now of all times? 

"Uh, bare with me here John. Not exactly well versed in this department. Heh, got a software manual I could borrow?" John merely looked sternly back. 

"Okay that was bad." Gaige said. She cleared her throat and shaking free any last remaining doubts, pressed her face between John's thighs.

John gave out a faint grunt, tensing up at Gaige's touch. He ran his fingers through her hair, that fiery red hair of hers, pushing her into his crotch, grinding into her face as softly as he could. Her own movements were… Adequate at best. The little flicks against skin being mostly able to at least get him in the mood. He felt small, faint waves of pleasure roll up into him, pulsing softly through his spine and out to the rest of him. 

But it wasn't quite enough. Not strong enough. Not intense enough. Gaige dragged her tongue up, pressing the tip of her tongue along the sides, then brought it up to rub it against that special spot he wanted her more than anywhere else to hit. He felt himself tremble and stifle a groan. John didn't want to groan, not like this. 

"There." He muttered under his breath.

Gaige pulled herself from between his thighs, her lips coated in a thin layer of something.

"What?" She asked.

"There. Where you just rubbed with your tongue. Do that again."

"Ohhh." She responded. 

Gaige did as asked, her movements were still awkward, hesitant, unsure of herself. But they were better than before. She pressed herself against that area again, rubbing her face into John's pussy and dragging a nice low moan out of him. He gritted his teeth, wincing as she buried her face into him, only her nose and cute eyes exposed to him. 

He held her head near with one hand, his other gripping anything on the couch that gave it purchase. He stared back down to her, his breath quickened now, she fluttered her eyes at him and continued to work him over. John panted loudly now. Trying his best to keep his composure, he didn't like looking weak or timid or anything that implied vulnerability. Only Nisha had ever made him feel unbothered by such thoughts. 

Gaige pressed more into his cunt, lapping at his clit. She was getting better, more able to bring out those jolts of pleasure that made his wince and moan. Why without thinking, he had even began to hold her to his crotch tighter, grinding himself into her face as she pressed her mouth against him in turn. 

With a lick there, he shuddered and gave out a low groan. A wave of that much desired sensation passed through him. He missed this; it had been so long, too long since he had someone else to bring this out of him. Sure, his own hands could do the job, but there was just something special and more fun about letting someone else do the work for him as he sat down and relaxed. 

John continued to grind against Gaige's tongue, both of them building a steady rhythm now. He had both hands held on her head, fingers entwined in her hair. She continued to hit that special area, eyes trained on him to see his reaction. John had his lower lip bitten, small grunts and the occasional more heady moans escaping past his lips. 

"Oh shit Gaige. keep that up." He grunted out. Struggling not to let the now overpowering sensation get the better of him to no avail. Not that he would complain all that much.

He felt close now, so very close. That feeling was building, each touch from Gaige brining him closer and closer to climax. He felt his spine tingle and tense, that lovely pulse pulling him near to orgasm. Gaige kept up the pressure, trying her best to get him off.

And then finally, he came. It came upon him, gradual, yet fast. And when it hit, he let his whole frame turn tense. John gave out a low drawn out moan, peppered occasionally with small grunts, he rode his climax, letting it wash over him and course through him in that wonderful spine tingling fashion. As the last pulses ran through him, he shuddered one last time, shaking it free of him and then going limp, letting himself rest on the couch.

Slowly Gaige pulled herself from his crotch, mouth hung agape and eyes wide.

"Wow, John. Enjoy yourself?" She said halfway amused but also legitimately curious. 

"Yeah. Hehehahaa. Yeah a lot. Good job."

"Oh Onnnly? A good job now, huh?" She said, tossing his prior words back at him.

"Hey." John rebuked. Weakly lifting a lone arm up to dismiss her words with a limp flick of the wrist.

"I did say good. Not just nice. That means my compliment was better than yours." 

"Oh sure mister. Whatever you say." She stood on her feet and then crashed next to John. Staring off to the side and then to him.

"So... How was I? For real?"

"Not bad. Could use some work but for a first timer not bad I guess. I mean you did get the job done so that's what counts." John answered, still lying on the couch.

"Ah. Thanks."

"Hey next time, I'll give you some pointers and crap. That sound good?"

"Yeah sure." 

The pair sat in silence again, letting themselves recuperating for a brief bit. The echoscreen played in the background, adding its audio as a sort of white noise. Finally after three minutes had passed with both resting still naked, John broke the silence.

"Hey. Kiddo."

"Don't call me kiddo, John."

"Fine. Hey gear head. Wanna go for another round?" John said in the most casual tone.

"What already?" Gaige said, incredulously.

"Yeah sure. Why not? I'm still up for it. I'd figure we have some foreplay and then screw each other."

"That was foreplay to you? That-. Was your idea of foreplay?" She answered, almost at a loss.

"Yeah. Ha-ha, whatever, you up for more?" He asked again, his laugh completely sarcastic. 

Gaige shrugged. 

"Yeah sure. why not?"

"Awesome. Dig through my pants pocket. I got some lube and condoms in there. Just grab it and dig it out." Gaige got up for her seat and did as asked.

A few minutes later, she found herself in front of John again, he still on his back and resting on the couch, claiming he was still too tired to top, though Gaige suspected he was just trying to be lazy for this. How fitting for him. She was on her knees, and had fitted a condom to herself and was in the process of applying some lube as John watched. 

"Alright. Should be all nice and ready for you thanks to last time. But still that crap should help. Now please tell me you at least have an idea what to do for this part." He said in an almost whiny tone Gaige was half way tempted to softly whack him for. John was being certainly needy today, not that he ever wasn't, but today and right now it seemed more pronounced.

"I know what to do John. This time at least." She said back.

"Good." Said John.

Gaige moved forward, placing herself between John's legs again, he wrapped them around her, though she had to help lift them somewhat. John once again trying to pass off laziness for exhaustion. She felt her heart race, though not as strongly this time, the prior stigma of the whole thing had worn down by now and she was more used to the whole novelty of the act. Even if her own experiences were limited. She swallowed again, and grasped John by the hips with one hand while another held her dick, John had both arms wrapped around her by the neck, and nodded the go ahead.

Gently she pressed into him, the pair both releasing a gasp. Gently she pushed herself further into John, then pulled out, letting him adjust to her before pushing again, this time farther, deeper. She kept the rhythm up, sliding in and out, slowly, gently, trying not to hurt him or make him feel uncomfortable. John would instruct her to either stop when he needed, and then to pick it back up when he could handle more. Finally, after a short while of the two easing into things, Gaige at last made that final push, getting those last inches of herself into John. 

"Ooh boy. Damn that feels good." She gasped weakly. She held both of John's hips now. John clenched around her, causing her to shudder and nearly fall into him. She shot a stern look his way, but couldn't stay mad. John even in such a compromised state still always knew how to push her buttons.

And so to get back at him, she slowly pulled out, and the thrust into him. The pair gasped loudly, John more so of the two. His legs wrapped themselves around Gaige, gripping her tightly. She pulled out once again and this time thrust harder, gaining another moan from John. Then pulled out, slowly, inch by inch, and then thrust again, more quickly this time. 

Slowly she kept her efforts up, increasing her pace slightly, trying to work up a nice rhythm for the two of them. John would in turn clench and tighten around her, trying best to time his own moves with her own. As she did, Gaige stared down at John, his face was flushed a deep red. A small bead or two of sweat trickled down his brow and then to his cheek. His mouth hung open and out came various moans that only motivated her to thrust harder. 

It felt wonderful, so hot, so wet, and something she couldn't think of the words for. All that could come to mind was simply 'more'. And she wanted just that. It was so much more intense than the blow job he gave her earlier. She wanted to fuck John, wanted to hear him beg for it, hold her close, clench every part of him he could around her. She wanted to feel skin against skin, sweat mixing, lips pressed against lips, Gaige wanted to fuck John so hard he wouldn't be able to walk the next day.

That thought pushed her onward, helping to drag her past what limits she might have still had. Pushing herself up slightly, Gaige re-positioned herself; grabbing hold of John's waist with both hands and the lifting him up off his ass. Then without a word she began to rapidly thrust into John, pounding him hard as she could. John moaned and grunted out those sounds, even now still trying to keep his composure before Gaige's fucking finally killed any interest he had in caring.

"Ahh god. Fuck me." He let out and arched his head back. Gaige, already attempting just that, increased her pace, building up a nice steady rhythm for them both. She pumped harder into him, her one remaining organic arm aching with exertion, and her lungs burning in exhaustion. But she didn't care. She loved every second of this. 

John soon began to lose any last vestiges of dignity to his image he had tried to protect and was moaning loudly and freely now with each thrust Gaige made into him. He clenched hard against her, feeling every inch slide in as he was stretched decently. He felt alive again, he had missed this. He pulled Gaige near him again holding her tight with legs and arms as she hugged him close in turn, still trying to fuck him.

They both felt close. Their orgasm nearing, that familiar building wash of pleasure growing ever closer. Each thrust bringing in more near to them. The two were now only interested in getting off now, all other thoughts a distant second. 

"Harder." John moaned faintly. Gaige did as asked, trying to fuck him just a bit harder, just a little bit more. She felt sore and tried everywhere yet didn't care. 

And then, like before, it came upon them. Those more intense jolts of climax that built upon the other till they were one large wave of pleasure that passed throughout the body. John was first, finally seizing up and giving out a loud 'oh shit!' as he did, he held Gaige as close as he could for the duration as she in turn grinded into him. 

“Christ you’re so hot.” Gaige muttered to him.

She was next, following John shortly after. As he tightened around her cock, she suddenly felt her own orgasm come upon her without warning, and had to fight to not collapse into John. She continued to pound him, weakly and less fervently than before, trying to snatch just a little bit of extra stimulation before it all faded.

And then that was it. The pair shuddered and moaned, panting hard and covered in sweat. John loosened his grip on Gaige, letting his legs and arms fall to wherever. Gaige pushed herself off of John and to the floor, letting herself lounge and rest much like him.  
Neither spoke, both content to just relax and savor the afterglow as well as recuperate.  
Finally, it was Gaige, after a few minutes of silence, who spoke up first.

"So John. Would this be the second time in your life and the first time literal that you've gotten fucked by me?"

"Yeah sure whatever. let me just rest here." Was all John could say.

"Ha." Gaige said back.


End file.
